spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Karu
Cześć, wikianie! W dzisiejszym wywiadzie pragnę zaprezentować Wam Karu, biurokratę Harry Potter Wiki. Na Wikii edytuje od wielu lat, więc na pewno w tym wywiadzie dowiecie się czegoś nowego o tym wikianinie. Przechodząc do właściwej treści wpisu, pozostaje mi tylko zachęcić do czytania. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/e/e6/132026.png/150px-132026.png.jpg ---- ;Witaj w Wikianinie od Kuchni, Karu! Przedstaw się Społeczności. :Karu - to mój nick, nie pamiętam skąd on się wziął. Na wikię trafiłem w 2007 r., potem zostałem we wrześniu 2007 administratorem Harry Potter Wiki, w tym roku od niedawna administruję dwoma innymi projektami: Flamethrower Wiki i Leniuchowo Wikii. Mam na imię Paweł, interesuje się wszystkim co związane z Harrym Potterem, historią, oraz sportem. ;Od września 2007 roku minęło już sporo czasu. Kiedy zakładałeś konto na Wikii, nie było jeszcze takich wynalazków jak skórka Oasis, tablice wiadomości, edytor wizualny… czy uważasz zmiany wprowadzone od tamtego czasu za pozytywne? :Zdecydowanie, skórka Oasis poprawia szatę graficzną na wikii, a tablica jest zdecydowanie lepszym kanałem komunikacji od przestarzałej dyskusji, gdyż nie trzeba się podpisywać, do tego od razu wyskakuje nazwa użytkownika, który wysłał wiadomość, a dzięki powiadomieniom, użytkownicy wiedzą zawsze co się dokładnie dzieje. ;A co z edytorem wizualnym? :Przyznam szczerze, że sam z niego nigdy nie korzystałem, choć pamiętam czasy, gdzie osób, które znały kod mediawiki było niewiele i trzeba było się sporo namęczyć przy edytowaniu stron MediaWiki, więc z całą pewnością jest on dużym ułatwieniem. ;Poleciłbyś go zatem nowemu użytkownikowi na takiej Harry Potter Wiki, czy cenisz sobie kod źródłowy, dający większą władzę nad ostatecznym kształtem strony? :Harry Potter Wiki pod względem technicznym jest niezwykle rozbudowaną wikią, więc na pewno jest to zachęta dla nowych użytkowników, jednak jeśli ktoś ceni sobie większą władzę to wiadomo, że kod źródłowy. ;Idąc dalej, czego nie lubisz w Wikii, co byś w niej zmienił? :Jeśli by tak pomyśleć...Nie lubię na pewno trolli i IPeków, którzy często wandalizują i cobym zmienił? jedyna w sumie rzecz, która mi się mocno nie podoba, to te nieszczęsne IP-eki, które wandalizują, dlatego zablokowałbym im możliwość edytowania, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał edytować zarejestruje się, a nie jest to czynność jakaś trudna. Gdyby toteż zależało ode mnie chętnie widziałbym możliwość używania różnych awatarów na różnych wikiach, teraz jest to globalne - jeden awatar na wszystkie wikie. ;Powiedziałeś o wadach związanych ze społecznością, a czy mógłbyś powiedzieć coś o zaletach? Podzielasz pogląd, że społeczność Wikii należy do tych bardzo pomocnych? :Zależy co przez pojęcie "Społeczność Wikii" się rozumie: czy społeczność wszystkich Wikian, czy tylko społeczność konkretnej Wikii. Jeśli chodzi o wandali to na wszystkich większych wikiach nawet zwykli użytkownicy pomagają w walce z wandalami, na mojej Wikii społeczność także jest zawsze bardzo pomocna, bo wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i jeśli tworzymy jakiś projekt powinniśmy nawzajem sobie pomagać, nawet jeśli czasem zdarzają się jakieś nieporozumieniach. ;Jako doświadczony administrator na pewno wiesz już sporo na temat prowadzenia wiki. Na co początkujący administratorzy powinni zwracać uwagę, a często o tym zapominają? Masz może dla nich jakąś radę na dobry początek? Na co zwracasz przede wszystkim uwagę, gdy oceniasz jakąś wiki? :Na jej porządek, czy jest dobrze skategoryzowana, czy nie ma bałaganu z licencjami, że tu jest licencja, tam nie ma, na ilość porzuconych stron, na to jak administrator dogaduje się ze społecznością, bo często osoby mające duży wkład merytoryczny, nie zawsze nadają się na administratora, administrator musi potrafić łagodzić konflikty, kiedy trzeba być przyjacielem, kiedy trzeba - surowym ojcem. Co do rad dla nowych administratorów - jeśli są nowymi administratorami na Wikiach, gdzie są inni admini - niech na nich patrzą, ich podpytują, jeśli są założycielami jakiejś Wikii i jej jedynymi adminami - szukania pomocy na Centrum Społeczności, a ponieważ administrator, to osoba, która często też musi gasić konflikty niech nie wahają się poprosić także na CS o pomoc, bo po to są moderatorzy, administratorzy na CS by pomagać. ;Oprócz rady dla administratorów, mógłbyś też powiedzieć coś do nowych i niezorientowanych użytkowników, żeby lepiej odnaleźli się w świecie wiki? :Nowym i niezorientowanym radzę przede wszystkim pytać administratorów czy bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników, zżyć się z społecznością danej wikii, a wtedy też i łatwiej im będzie się odnaleźć w tym świecie, pamiętam swoje początki w 2007 w lipcu, gdy trafiłem na Harry Potter Wiki - admini byli nieaktywni, ja edytowałem głównie sam i pojawił się Wiking, który pomógł w rozbudowie Harry Potter Wiki, dzięki jego pomocy czułem się też bezpieczniej, dlatego tak ważne jest by nowi i niezorientowani użytkownicy zżyli się z społecznością. Oczywiście, żeby się lepiej odnaleźli administratorzy muszą takiej osobie pomagać. ;Dobrze. Jeszcze tak w kwestii Wikii – którą zmianę uważasz za największą/najbardziej przełomową? :Wg mnie najbardziej przełomową trudno mi ocenić, niewątpliwie zastąpienie nieefektywnej dyskusji, którą trzeba było archiwizować itp. tablicą było sporym poruszeniem przynajmniej dla mnie. ;Rozumiem, że jesteś też zwolennikiem Oasisa, ale co sądzisz o poprzednich skórkach – Monobook i Monaco? :Monaco nigdy nie używałem, więc się nie wypowiem, Monoboka tak, uważam te skórki za odpowiednie dla poprzednich czasów, to tak jak z samochodami: kiedyś dobry był polonez, dziś Mercedes. ;Podsumowując, czy Wikia rozwija się w dobrym kierunku? :Zdecydowanie tak, Wikia idzie wg mnie z duchem czasu, nie można cały czas stać w miejscu. ;No to już powoli kończąc, czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? :Tak, najbliższą mi ekipę z Harry Potter Wiki czyli Animagię, Adamka, Notabene, LilyColins, Michnara, Urbanskiego, Krystianawolskiego, a także pozostałą resztę ekipy Harry Potter Wiki, oraz swoje koleżanki z czatu simspedii, Sandy97, GoodTime, Armagedon30000, Juliakaja, Kinu, Moonlight Music i pozostałych stamtąd, o których tu nie wspomniałem. ;I ja ich pozdrawiam. Dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu! :Również, dziękuję Państwu za uwagę ---- I to by było na tyle. Tak jak w poprzednich wywiadach, zachęcam do nominowania kolejnych użytkowników tutaj. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach